The Fruit of An Edelwood
by Kira8428
Summary: There are many things that Wirt does not know about the Beast, and he is quite sure that most of that knowledge will stay that way. And yet, even though they know so little about one another, that doesn't mean either deserves to be alone forever, right?


**Edit (10/16/2018): So! I just re-watched Over the Garden Wall since fall is my season, and for nostalgia sake I've decided fix my awful grammar so you won't have to hurt your eyes while reading this... As much. And while I'm here, thanks for the reviews and favorites. It means a lot, and I also want to apologize for the lack of content. And for anyone waiting for the final installment of that Danny Phantom fanfic, just sit tight. I'm working on it, but I've also foolishly started another massive project, so... Anyway, I hope you enjoy the lightly edited version, and feel free to let me know if there are any other glaring mistakes.**

* * *

Acting as the lantern bearer wasn't an easy task. Not only did Wirt have the emotional scars from leaving his loved ones behind, but he couldn't make any new friends either: as the bearer, he was feared like the Beast. And yet he would eternally carry the lantern, so long as the Beast made sure everyone he cared for would be safe until their time to die truly came.

Wirt still remembered the deal he had made with the Beast, after his first had been declined. The Beast wouldn't harm his family or friends, so long as he took on the burden of keeping his lantern lit. For added incentive, the Beast had also placed Wirt's soul inside of the lantern, so if the flame did go out Wirt would die alongside the Beast.

This wouldn't have bothered Wirt if it meant the Beast would die alongside him, but he was too afraid. Despite literally walking the plain between life and death, he was afraid to die. Though he supposed it was natural, and so he did as he was told, cut down he Edelwood trees, and kept his and the Beast's souls alive.

Five years later and he still continued this task, though with some changes. Wirt slowly grew closer to the Beast, as he had no one else to talk to, and he found that the creature was very interesting. He had an interest in song, much like Wirt had an interest in poetry, and was very polite, if not commanding and deceitful at times. It peaked Wirt's curiosity.

And as Wirt ground up some more Edelwood in a small grinder he had managed to scrape together, he couldn't help but wonder about the Beast. Where did he come from? Was he a sort of grim reaper? Was he once human? Did he get lost in the Unknown? If so, why wasn't he an Edelwood tree as well?

All of these questions swam through Wirt's brain, and he wondered if the Beast would answer any of his questions. As though he heard his thoughts, the sound of the Beast singing his song entered Wirt's ears, slowly coming closer to the cabin Wirt had found.

"Greetings, child." The Beast spoke as he stepped into the cabin. Wirt despised the fact that he was still called a child, despite being in his 20's now. Even if it was not a noticeable change he was, but he chose not to voice his complaint.

"Hello, Beast." Wirt said, turning back to his grinding of the Edelwood. He had long since accepted that these were the corpses of those who had given up. "Is there something you need?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the very same question. I sense you have much on your mind pertaining to me." The Beast spoke, making Wirt turn his head to face him for a moment.

"I forgot you could do that... Do you mind if I ask you some questions then?" Wirt asked, adding more oil to the lantern.

"Not in the slightest." The Beast said, gliding towards a window to check outside.

Wirt had set the lantern on a hook near his "work table," and sat on a chair, by the wall. Taking a deep breath, Wirt mustered up the courage to ask his first question, one he had wanted answered for a long time. "What are you?"

"I am this forest. I am what all who lose hope turn to for an end. I am a guide to those who no longer want to be. That is what I am." The Beast explained, voice filled with, what Wirt saw as, an ancient wisdom.

"So you don't have a definite species, or something?"

The Beast turned his head to face Wirt. "A species requires many of the same creature. Do you see anymore of my kind, roaming these woods with a lantern in their hands?"

Wirt silently shook his head no, his eyes drifting to the floor. He felt kind of bad for the Beast, having no one else like him out there. Despite himself, he couldn't help but see just how lonely that must be. Having to live your entire life, or lack there of, Wirt wasn't sure, without anyone like you seemed dreadful.

"Are you made of Edelwood?" Wirt changed the subject, which the Beast would have been secretly thankful for, had that not been the question it was changed to.

"I am." The Beast replied, and Wirt noticed the distant tone he had used.

"So, that means you were Human before, right?" He asked softly, watching as the Beast turned towards the window once more.

"Another Edelwood has finished growing. Chop it down." The Beast spoke in a perfectly calm and level voice.

Wirt frowned at that, but he didn't press the issue. Instead he put on his old cape, now covered in various oil stains, and placed his rusting stick holder on his back. He retrieved the lantern and his axe, before he exited the cabin and left the Beast alone in its wooden confines.

Spying an Edelwood tree across the stream, at which the cabin was built beside, Wirt crossed it while asking himself why the Beast had responded how he did. It didn't seem right for the Beast to completely ignore any question like that, and Wirt wondered what could have possibly made the Beast act in such a way.

Sighing, Wirt placed the lantern down on a nearby rock and gripped his axe tightly by the handle. He swung at the tree a few times, quietly humming the song the Beast would sing, having grown a bit fond of it, before he suddenly stopped and turned towards the ground. He noticed an object had fallen from the Edelwood tree, which was oddly small now that Wirt thought about it.

Upon picking up the mysterious item, Wirt noticed that it was an apple of some kind, though it was dark and smelled heavily of oil. In all of his years as a woodsman, Wirt had never seen Edelwood bear fruit of any kind, let alone a dark apple-like fruit. It also seemed to have been the only one on the tree.

Quickly finishing his cutting of the tree, Wirt grabbed the sticks and placed them into his carrier while also jamming his axe into one of his belt loops. His feet then carried him back to his cabin with the fruit clutched in one hand, and the lantern in the other.

When he slipped through the door, the Beast still stood by the window, but he didn't appear to be entirely there. Clearing his throat, Wirt caught the Beast by surprise, which was a strange sight to say the least.

"You returned quickly." The Beast said, the shock still present in his voice.

"Well, while I was cutting down an Edelwood I found this." Wirt presented the apple, making the Beast go still, not unlike an inanimate object.

Wirt noticed that the Beast seemed bothered by the oil covered fruit, and a great deal too. Not a single part of him moved in that shocked state, not even the leaves tangled in his antlers. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the Beast finally moved and took the apple from Wirt's hands, eyeing it closely.

"So... What is it?" Wirt asked quietly.

The Beast turned the fruit over in his hands carefully, as though it were an old grenade that might explode, but he also looked amazed, as if it were a precious diamond. "This is an Edelwood Fruit. Only the... _Darkest_ of souls bare them from their tree, making them extremely rare. It has been so long since I've laid eyes upon one."

"Does it do anything special?" Wirt wondered. He thought he noticed the Beast flinch, but it was covered so fast he wasn't entirely sure.

There was pure silence for a long time, before the Beast finally spoke again. "It turns a human into what I am now."

Wirt froze this time, and he stared at the fruit with wide eyes. It could turn a person into a creature like the Beast? 'Maybe,' Wirt thought involuntarily. 'I could become a beast and make the Beast feel less lonely.' He quickly shut the idea down and brought himself back to reality with the shake of his head.

"Well, what do we do with it?" Wirt asked.

The Beast glided towards a shelf and placed the fruit upon it. "It will remain here, as I have no use nor want for it. Do with it what you will. I have business to attend to."

With that, the Beast was gone, though for once he did not sing his song.

That bothered Wirt a lot, and he soon found himself glancing between the fruit and where the Beast had disappeared. A sigh then escaped his lips, and he looked up at the shelf. 'You could have your first real friend in years if you do this, and he said you could do whatever with it.' Wirt reasoned with himself, reaching for the Edelwood fruit, before holding it in his hands.

"Just one bite, and I'll become a beast, right?" But was it really worth it? He'd be giving up his own blood, his very humanity, the only thing he had to remind him of his brother and his friends, for a creature who almost destroyed them all. "No, I can't do that."

Wirt quickly replaced the fruit on the shelf, and grabbed his axe and lantern. No matter how close he and the Beast would get over this eternity, he would never give up the only memory of his friends and family he had left. Such a thing was just too valuable a thing to throw away. So with a sigh, Wirt left the cabin once more to harvest more Edelwood trees.

* * *

The next morning, as Wirt prepared himself breakfast, a knock echoed through the cabin. Upon turning to the windowed door, Wirt's face was filled with shock. Standing right at the door were three people, their silhouettes filling the curtain covered window. There were living, breathing people at his door for the first time in about 5 years.

Rushing at a rate he hadn't in a while, Wirt rinsed his hands before he ran to the door, silently hoping he still remembered how to communicate with other life forms, before he threw it open. And the people who stood there made Wirt stop dead in his tracks, hardly able to blink. The only things he could process were his rapidly thumping heart and a thought. 'This can't be real...'

The girl had red hair and freckles, with a long blue dress. The first boy was almost Wirt's height, with tossed brown hair, a white shirt, and baggy green pants that stopped at his shoe covered ankles. The final boy, whom Wirt didn't recognize, had blond hair and blue eyes that were hard to meet.

Still, Wirt knew the other two perfectly. "B-Beatrice? Greg? What are you doing here? You should be home, away from the forest, both of you!"

Greg pouted slightly, crossing his arms. "Come on Wirt, didn't you miss us?"

"Of course, but- Oh, the Beast won't like this." Wirt interrupted himself, pacing back and forward, before turning back to the group. "How did you even get back to this place?"

"This guy here" Greg pointed up to the blond, who was taller than everyone else. "said he was going home to the Unknown. I told him I knew the place, and had a brother there, and he let me visit after we asked around for your cabin."

Wirt turned to the blond properly then, and noticed he seemed a little off. His face was mostly blank, and his eyes seemed far older than himself, as though he had seen things no one should ever experience. He wore a black fur cloak, making him seem more ominous, especially when it blew in the autumn breeze. He offered a smile however, as Wirt stared, making him shake his head in the hopes of regaining some sense.

"Still, it's dangerous to be here." Wirt tried to tell his brother and friend to go home, but they wouldn't listen.

"Hey, we traveled a long way to get here you know. The least you could do is tell us how you're doing." Beatrice said, making Wirt sigh tiredly.

He glanced towards the lantern, where a blue soul burned beside an orange one, before making up his mind. "Alright, you can come in and chat, but not too long. I still have to eat breakfast anyway."

Wirt didn't have to eat, he could just live off the lantern alone, but it made him feel more connected to humanity. He moved towards the stove, and removed some waffles from the oven, even though they were more pancake shaped. Greg looked around curiously, while Beatrice eyed the lantern. The stranger however, chose to lean against the wall near the area where Wirt was adding syrup to his waffle-cakes, and took the room in.

"So uh, what's your name?" Wirt asked, trying to make conversation with the boy, who seemed to be younger than his eyes betrayed.

"My name is Bestiam." Bestiam spoke in a whisper, and yet there was still some strength behind his words. "I assume you're Wirt, the one Gregory was talking about?"

Wirt idly noticed Greg, sticking his tongue out at the mention of his first name, but he didn't correct him on it. "Yeah, I am."

Wirt took his food to the table, where the others sat before him. Beatrice didn't change from the last time he saw her 5 years ago, but Greg was much taller and thinner, appearing a little like Wirt body wise. His eyes were still large though, full of a sense of childishness, and his face was still a little bit chubby in the cheeks.

Bestiam, Wirt got another closer look at, seemed content by the wall. His eyes were shut, and he appeared to be humming under his breath, though it was far too quiet for Wirt or the others to hear. His blond hair was shoulder length and very messy, while the clothes he wore beneath his cloak consisted of a grey tunic and black pants. He didn't wear any shoes either, which made Wirt idly wonder if he was poor.

Brushing looks aside, Wirt turned back to his friends. "So, how did you guys find me?" He asked, eating his food with a surprising amount of speed.

"We asked around. Your house is called the "Nightmare Cabin" and is charted as a spot to avoid in the woods, you know. It's pretty hard not to find." Beatrice said, crossing her arms. "Now, tell us what you're doing here."

Wirt glanced towards the doorway, before taking a breath. "To keep you guys safe. The Beast won't hurt any of you, so long as I make sure the lantern is lit. Now that I live off it too, it just adds incentive. It's not really a big deal anymore."

Wirt noticed Bestiam smirk out of the corner of his eyes, causing him to quirk an eyebrow. Unfortunately, before he could get a chance to question it Greg yelled out at the top of his lungs. "Not a big deal!? Wirt, you dunderhead, you're stuck here! I've had to grow up without you for 10 years!"

"What!? I could have sworn it was only 5!" Wirt said, only to feel extreme guilt settle in his stomach. A tiny voice in his head told him that 5 was still a very long time, and even if it wasn't he'd planned to be here forever. "The Beast lied to me...?"

"Of course he did!" Beatrice said angrily, causing Wirt and Bestiam, oddly enough, to shrink back in their chair and against the wall respectively. "He's the Beast, Wirt! Remember!? He's the worst thing around! He tried to turn you and Greg into oil!"

"M-maybe he had a good reason I mean, no one wants to die, right? I-if he's stuck to the lantern, it only makes sense he'd want to live." Bestiam suddenly whispered. "And, he could have lied to make Wirt feel better. So he wouldn't dwell over how long he was away."

Realization suddenly smacked Wirt in the face, and it was a wonder how he didn't realize sooner. Bestiam was the Beast, though why he was in such a form was far beyond Wirt. With a sad look, he turned back to Beatrice. "Maybe Bestiam is right. The Beast did give me a home, and he supplies me with food I don't need. He might be a good guy, desperate to survive."

"Seriously Wirt! He's separating us!" Greg suddenly shouted. He had definitely matured over the years, as he slammed his hands onto the table where he stood. "I'm older than you, now! I'm not a little kid anymore, and I know that the Beast is an evil jerk! I'm not going home without you!"

The room was silent for a few moments, before a ring echoed in Wirt's mind, making another realization. His eyes narrowed coldly as he stood beside Bestiam, who's facade fell as he hummed his song while looking up through his hair. "No, you're still a little kid, who only sees the surface of people. The Beast isn't evil... Maybe scared, but not evil. If you won't go home without me, then you won't go home at all. Instead, you'll just stay here with me, forever..."

The room turned dark, the only light source being the lantern's. Bestiam's silhouette stood against the darkness, as his body morphed and creaked like wood, as he returned to being the Beast. Wirt was still hidden, somewhere in the darkness, reaching for his axe.

"Wirt, this isn't funny! The Beast is using you!" Beatrice yelled, only to hear a growl that made her forget her ferocity. "W-Wirt?"

"I tried to stay human, thinking you guys would appreciate what I did for you, but I guess not. Now, I've finally made my decision." The light returned to the cabin, only it looked more decayed and old, as Edelwood trees grew into the house and ensnared the people he had once loved.

The Beast curiously watched Wirt, only to stare in shock when he reached for the Edelwood fruit. His nonexistent heart would have been racing in anticipation and joy, as he watched. Wirt bit into the fruit, no more hesitation, as his friends watched in horror and listened to his screams.

He was changing.

The light disappeared once again, and the Beast gave a victorious chuckle. Finally, there would be another of his own, ready to stand at his side at anytime. And, when the scream died down, and that other set of multicolored eyes opened, everything seemed just so... Perfect.

* * *

Wirt had been staring into the mirror for several minutes, unable to tear his eyes away from his new appearance. His face was grayish, and wooden antlers ranged from his head. Edelwood grew out of his body, and oil flowed through his veins. His eyes shined in a multitude of colors, like the Beast's, and his mouth was filled with sharp teeth. His claws were also sharp and long, almost like knives, and were made of pure Edelwood. And these features fascinated Wirt.

As a gift for going through such extensive pain, and brutally letting go of his past, he was gifted a fur cloak soaked in Edelwood oil. It made Wirt blush slightly, as it seemed like a very personal gift. He wasn't sure how he knew this, he just did. Still, it pleased him.

"Wirt." The Beast said, appearing behind the one he addressed to place a hand on his shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Wirt turned to look up at the Beast. "I don't know... Nice, I guess."

"Good. Now, come with me. And please, bring the lantern." The Beast said, turning to walk away.

Curious, Wirt quickly grabbed his things and followed the Beast, though not before glancing at his old Cloak and hat. Placing his hat on his head, he left the cloak in favor of his new one, and ran after the Beast.

Upon reaching their destination, Wirt's face became warm, and he was unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful clearing. The Beast held his hand gently, watching as the boy looked around. The moon shined down on the clearing, which was filled with beautiful flowers, and autumn leaves. A soft mist was also emitted, and added a mysterious, if not calming, feeling to the area.

"Beast, this is beautiful." Wirt said, looking up at the taller creature.

"I had a feeling you would like it. I have never brought another soul here, as it is my personal sanctuary... Do you see that Edelwood, at the very center?" Wirt nodded. "Look closer."

Wirt did so, and a gasp passed his lips. The large tree, larger than any Edelwood he had ever seen, sat in the center of the clearing, and was filled with Edelwood Fruit. The branches wove together and reached for the sky, some even forming nests, and called out to him. The mere sight made Wirt's jaw drop, and he found it to be the most wonderful and saddening thing he had ever seen.

"Do you know who's tree this was?" The Beast asked; Wirt shook his head. "It is mine."

"What!?" Wirt exclaimed, eyes darting between the tree and the Beast.

"Yes. When I was a human boy, I had given up hope here. Everything in my entire world was gone, and thus sprouted the very first Edelwood Tree. Some years later, my tree was visited by an elderly woman, who fashioned me a body out of my tree and an Edelwood Fruit, completing my creation by placing my dying soul into the lantern. That was so long ago, and yet I am still attached to this tree." The Beast's voice was full of fondness, stepping into the light of the clearing to reveal his form, as he placed his hand on the tree.

"So, Bestiam was who you used to be, but you then got lost in the Unknown, lost all of your hope, and became the Beast." Wirt summarized, and the Beast nodded. "But, how did you arrive in the unknown?"

The Beast turned to Wirt. "I betrayed everyone who had ever cared for me, fell into a valley while I was... Escaping, and I fell unconscious. I died after realizing I had nothing left, and became my tree."

Wirt couldn't help but stare. He then approached the Beast with caution, and placed a hand where his was on the tree. They stared at their hands, and Wirt noticed the Beast's face gain a small smile to it's wooden features. Wirt also smiled, a blush dusting his grayish face, before he pulled the Beast into a hug, surprising the elder being.

After some time, the Beast removed Wirt's hat, and ruffled his hair. "Wirt, you have sacrificed so much in defending me. Will you please stay with me. I want you to never leave my forest, and become my... Prince, if you will."

Wirt nodded, hugging the Beast tighter. "I promise... Bestiam."


End file.
